


Shower Me With Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall and Zayn taking a shower together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something cute and fluffy for Valentine's Day. ♥

Zayn gradually woke up the next day in the dimly lit bedroom, and looked over the tangle of blonde hair that blocked most of his view at the almost entirely covered by the curtain window in order to estimate the time. It was hard to make out if it was very early or very late, but it was Sunday, anyway, so he didn’t really have somewhere to hurry to.   
  
He disentangled himself as carefully as he could from the sleeping boy that had made himself comfortable half on top of him, and kissed his temple when he sleepily furrowed his brows in confusion, before climbing off the bed, and shuffling quietly to the bathroom.    
  
He turned the tap on to give the water some time to warm up while he made a quick work of sliding out of his shirt and boxer briefs, before stepping under the stream. He let the water fall onto his hair, and down his back, before tilting his head back to let the warm liquid rinse his face for a few moments, so he could get rid of the sleep still lurking at the corner of his eyes. He moved his hands to his now wet hair, and cradled his fingers through it to make sure the water managed to get everywhere.   
  
He let himself fall onto the deep thoughts that crawled into his mind every time he took a shower, and hummed to himself a catchy tune when he started to apply shampoo onto his hair, massaging at his scalp as he did so.   
  
The sound of the pouring water was interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door, and when Zayn turned around to look through the glass wall, bubbles still partly coating his hair, he came face to face with an adorable looking Niall, rubbing tiredly at his eye.   
  
“Good morning, love,” Zayn greeted him with a soft smile, but Niall just raised his big blue eyes at him, and made a pout that could rival a puppy’s. “Baby?”  
  
Niall just mumbled something incoherent and shuffled out of his clothes, cursing quietly when the leg of the underwear got caught at his foot. Seeing that Niall came toward him, Zayn moved a little to create space for him before the blonde boy slid the glass door open, and stepped in closely behind him, so his chest was pressed to Zayn’s back.   
  
“You good, babes?” Zayn craned his neck back slightly to look at him, but all he could see was Niall’s messy morning hair that was starting to get wet a little because of the streaming water, for his head was burrowed in its rightful place against Zayn’s shoulder blade.   
  
Niall sneaked his arms around Zayn’s waist, and pulled him impossibly closer to him, and sighed, “Now I’m good.”  
  
Zayn chuckled, and petted his hair, and Niall in response rubbed his face against Zayn’s back, before straightening up a little to place his chin on Zayn’s shoulder, “Woke up to the other space in the bed cool and empty…”  
  
Zayn bit his lip, and cooed at him, “Awe, baby, Just wanted to take a bath. You looked too cute to wake up.”  
  
“But you promised, Zayn,” Niall mumbled, his hair tickling Zayn’s neck.   
  
“What?” Zayn went from awestruck to confused, and tried to recall any recent promises he had made to Niall.   
  
“You don’t remember?” Niall sounded disappointed a little. “I told you last night that I want to wake up to you at least on Sundays, as I barely get the opportunity to, since you have to get up early practically every day for work.”  
  
Zayn’s heart lurched hard at Niall’s words, and he dug in his memory in order to come up with something, but his heart sunk when he realized that he honestly had no idea what Niall was talking about, “I…”  
  
Niall sighed again, his breath ghosting over Zayn’s sensitive skin, and causing a shiver to run up his spine, “I told you that I want you to be there when I wake up. And that you can wake me up if you wake up before me, because I like it when you’re the first thing I see when I open my eyes. And you mumbled ‘okay’.”  
  
“Guess I was totally knackered, then,” Zayn giggled, and turned his head to the side to peck Niall’s nose. “Sorry, love. Didn’t know it was that important to you. But of course I'll stay in bed with you a little if you want me to. I’d love to.”  
  
“Good,” Zayn could hear Niall’s smile in his voice, and his body tingled when Niall dragged his fingers feather-lightly over his sides. “I must say, though, that I quite like hearing the shower on, and coming here to join your bath, too.”  
  
Zayn huffed a laugh at that, and brought his hand back to cup Niall’s neck so he could connect their lips chastely.   
  
“I like it too,” Zayn admitted against his lips when they pulled away, and gasped when Niall caught his bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled on it gingerly, before sucking it into his mouth for a moment. Zayn blinked the water off his eyes as he glanced at Niall’s beautiful sparkling blues from beneath his eyelashes.  
  
“Missed you,” Niall whined, and Zayn kissed his cheek just because.  
  
“Me too, love, it’s been a while…” Zayn’s mind drifted for a moment to the last few weeks, to the fact that he and Niall barely saw each other since he started to work, even though they lived in the same flat. Zayn would go early, and come back very late, when Niall already was at home after University, with only one desire on his mind-go to sleep, preferably with a very cute angel at his side.   
  
“Be mine then for a little?” Niall looked at him hopefully.   
  
“Always yours,” Zayn tucked a stray hair behind Niall’s right ear. “And besides, we have the whole day ahead of us. You have me for the whole day.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Niall murmured before reaching over Zayn for the body soap. Zayn turned off the water for the meanwhile, and Niall uncapped the bottle, and squeezed a reasonable amount onto his hands, before rubbing them together, and bringing them toward Zayn’s chest. He pressed his smiling lips against Zayn’s neck as he spread the soap over Zayn’s front.  
  
“Fuck,” Zayn’s head flew back when Niall placed a sucking open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, while one of his hands wandered to hold onto his hip. It felt so warm, with the steam from the shower surrounding them, with Niall pressed along his back, and his hot lips working on his neck, and his soft hands massaging his sore muscles. “Niall, so good.”  
  
“Want to make you feel good,” Niall’s lips trailed a burning path up to his ear, and he took the lobe into his mouth for a playful moment. “Want to take care of you.”  
  
Niall’s tone was so innocent and soft that Zayn could feel himself melting under his touch, and he turned around so he could press their lips together. Niall used the opportunity to soap Zayn’s back as well, and let out a little low sound when Zayn sucked on his tongue.   
  
Zayn always liked it when they took a shower together, absolutely loved it when they were pressed close like that, taking their time to explore each other’s body and mouth like it was the first time. Everything with Niall always felt refreshing and familiar and domestic all together, and he seriously would stand here with Niall for hours.   
  
He fisted a hand in Niall’s hair in order to bare his throat for his tongue, and reveled in the soft moan that was reserved only for him.   
  
“Soap me now?” Niall giggled when Zayn bit gently on the tender skin. Zayn hummed in pleasure from the place where his mouth was attached to Niall’s jaw, and pulled away to pour some soap onto his hands, before rubbing it over Niall’s shoulders and upper back, Niall kissing at his chin, and cheeks, and nose.   
  
“Love you,” Zayn mumbled after Niall kissed the corner of his mouth.   
  
“Love you too,” Niall smiled at him sweetly, and Zayn pecked his lips again, grinning at the wonderful boy he got to call 'his'. 


End file.
